Second Chances
by Professor Evans
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have reached the End of the line, Donna senses a Storm coming, and River feels something in the air, even though she is trapped in a computer. Someone looks on and shakes her head in sadness before offering a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ok I know I have a lot of stories going on at once but I swear it's the plot bunnies, they will not leave me alone at all. Maybe its boredom or my inspiration to write has come back again or this really good looking guy behind me that claims to be my muse. So anyway off on another story.**

**Disclaimer-Doctor who CD, Doctor who Sonic Screwdriver, where the hell did I put that Contract that says I own Doctor Who?**

**Era- 13****th**** Doctor changes though.**

**Warning- AU, has not been Beta, Rose/Doctor romance and a very hyper author. Oooo a cookie!**

**Summery- The Doctor has reached the end of the line the last moments of his life and he reflects back. Rose Tyler lived her life to the fullest and now she is dying, reflecting back on her life. Donna Noble senses a storm is coming. River died but even now she feels changes in the air. Someone watches them and shakes her head in sadness before jumping in and giving them a second chance.

* * *

**

The Doctor looked around the console of his TARDIS, many things had changed throughout his lives but his TARDIS was always his constant companion. He gripped the edges of the console and held his body up that was quickly failing him. Looking down to the button as his vision swam around him and his body shook as he coughed. Blood landed on the buttons of the TARDIS as he cough some more before finally letting go and falling to the floor.

Poison, out of all the things that could have ended his very long life it was poison. He remembered telling companions throughout his history that he could reverse the effects of poison but not this time. It was unknown to him and he didn't know whether reversing the effects would make it better or worse. He didn't really care anyway, sometimes people live to long and he has done just that. Two thousand years of saving the universe and he had lived to long.

He looked over the floor of the TARDIS whispering good-byes to her in his mind and in return being wrapped in a comforting embrace. Another bought of coughs raked through his body causing a few locks of ginger hair to fall in front of his eyes. He looked down to his hand and saw the specks of blood against his pale skin. He closed his eyes and kept them shut thinks back over the past regenerations.

"**Run"**

"**Does it need saying?"**

"**It's either Romana or Fred"**

"**Doctor Who?"**

"**The Girl Who Waited"**

"**Spoilers"**

"**It's not fair"**

"**The last of the Time Lords"**

"**Rose Tyler…"**

He opened his eyes and noticed to things, one that the pain had stopped and two, there was a woman sitting on the captain's chairs, legs crossed and looking quiet calm.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked pulling himself up and looking to her.

"Two thousand years and you don't even recognize me, I'm hurt" she said sarcastically placing a hand on her chest.

The Doctor merely stared at her, greens eyes showing both confusion and wonderment

"You can call me The Scholar" She said in a monotone.

The Doctor's eye widened for a moment as his brain moved and a thousand miles an hour, figuring out who she was. He held back a gasp of wonderment. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he failed to find the words.

"Nice to see you finally recognize me. The Good Ship TARDIS" She said as a smile broke upon her face.

* * *

"_So how come the TARDIS doesn't have a fancy name" River asked running her fingers along the controls. "Like you, The Doctor"_

"_She does, The TARDIS" The Doctor replied trying to rewire River's Sonic Screwdriver._

"_Well that's boring, she doesn't even have her own name" River said disappointed._

"_She likes the name very much. Now stop talking, I'm trying to fix YOUR sonic screwdriver" The Doctor replied._

_River took a seat next to him and watched him while he worked, her hand slipping around his arm and her head resting on his shoulder. She had a knowing smirk on her face and broke out in a laugh when the Doctor looked up and her and asked._

"_Why what would you name her?"_

"_I don't know. She knows everything that everything was, is, could, would be, and will be. So maybe something like The Scholar"_

_The Doctor looked to her and rolled his eyes, her sonic screwdriver slipping from his fingers and landing on the floor, breaking into little pieces._

"_The Scholar? Really? And you think me calling her The TARDIS is mean"_

"_Well she seems to like it, don't you?" River asked and the TARDIS hummed in agreement._

"_Fine you can call her The Scholar but she is still the TARDIS to me" The Doctor said picking up the pieces of River's Screwdriver and throwing them into the trash.

* * *

_

"River" he whispered his name upon his lips.

He let River go almost eight hundred years ago. She was much like Donna, his best friend. She had forged a connection with him in her mind to let him know she would always be there for him. That's how she knew his name all those years ago because his mind was always open to her and she did the same for him.

Seven hundred and sixty-three years ago she told him she was going on an expedition to the Library. It took all of his self-control to not get down on his hands and knees and ask her not to go. He gave her an updated sonic screwdriver, well same one just with a hidden data chip and wished her luck. He knew the moment she put the cables together and sacrificed herself because that's when the connection to his best friend broke and loneliness filled his mind once again.

"River named me, I had to admit I liked the name though you never bothered to call me that" she said looking slightly upset.

"Sorry, you were always The TARDIS, My TARDIS, to me" The Doctor replied

"It's alright, old habits die hard." She said looking around the empty control room; remembering times in the Doctor life when it was filled with laughter and joy.

"Why and how are you here?" The Doctor asked looking up at her.

"I can travel through, in, and around time and you question my ability to form a body. I care for you but you can be thick sometimes"

"Ok then so why are you here?"

"I'm here, My Doctor, to give you a second chance" she said looking down at him, her eyes looking into him with worry and concern but also devotion and love.

"A second chance?" he looked at her confused as could be.

"I am doing this because I care for you but I can send you back into which ever regeneration you wish and give you a second chance, I can't have you relive your life in that body but you can continue on, right you're wrongs, etc."

"Wait, what?" The Doctor asked looking more confused than ever.

"Oh you never change" she said with a smile playing as her lips "say you wish to return to your ninth incarnation. I can give you the body back but you cannot relive you're your life in that incarnation. You could explain to Jack why you had to leave him but not change what he does, things like that"

The Doctor nodded his head and thought on what he had just been told.

"There is one more thing you must do but you need to figure it out on your own. I can give you small hints but this is one journey you must take on your own" She said, sadness swimming in her eyes "So have you chosen to which incarnation you wish to return to?" she asked

The Doctor looked up at his lifetime companion before whisper "Tenth" to her. She nodded her head and stood up and kneeled down next to him. She placed the tips of her fingers to his temple. The first thing he noticed was the pain and agony of the poison running through his system returned, he tried to keep focus but he quickly slipped into darkness. The last thing her heard was the whispering of the TARDIS in his mind "A second chance" then a blinding light and then finally letting the darkness overcome him.

The Doctor shot up and looked around, first thing he noticed was the control room was big to its golden corral theme, he would have thought that it was all just a vivid dream, a very vivid dream until he looked down and noticed he was still in his 13th regeneration's clothes. He grinned one of his mad grins before dashing off to the wardrobe room. He grinned again when he noticed his brown pin stripped suit, a blue shirt, a black tie, and converses laid out already for him and his trench coat draped on the edge of the mirror. His coat, oh how he loved his coat. Once he was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie a bit before heading into the console room, the grin never leading his face.

"Time can be rewritten" his whispered to himself.

A favorite saying of his 11th self he knew what he had to do. He quickly punched in a few coordinates and set off, jumping around the console, glad to have a second chance.

* * *

Rose Tyler lived a good life, not the life she was hoping but a good life none the less. Now she laid in a hospital bed hooked up to wires and a machine, the machine was keeping her alive. She looked down at her hands and smiled sadly, the sound of her Doctor's voice whispering in her mind "You humans, you wither and die". She made a small laugh but it came out more like a cough. She quietly stared off until a woman knocked on her door

"Miss Tyler?" a young woman asked as she stuck her head around the door.

Rose looked up to see a woman standing there. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled tightly into a bun and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Rose looked to her like she knew the woman but couldn't place her finger on it. She nodded her head slowly at the girl.

The girl walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She waited for Rose to speak.

"It's like I know you from somewhere but I can't place where"

The girl smiled before grabbing her hands and looking to her.

"Oh Rose, My Rose, I looked into you and you looked into me, remember?"

"Oh my god, you're the TARDIS" Rose said weakly falling back onto the pillow

The girl smiled softly before looking around, her hands folded into her lap.

"How did you get here? There's no Doctor or the Police Box"

"You're as bad as the Doctor, sure this universe is wrong for me but I can manage slipping myself in for a few hours, just not the ships itself."

Rose looked at the girl in confusion, well TARDIS, well thing, oh dear it was confusing.

"Think about a glass of water sitting on top of a cracked table. Take the water out of the glass and it can slip through the cracks"

Rose nodded her head slowly wrapping her mind around the idea.

"I don't have much time left but I'm here to offer you a second chance. I can't tell you everything but there's a journey you must take but not on your own. You will have help I promise. Here you'll need this" She placed her hand in the jacket of her pocket and pulled out a blue pouch and handed it to Rose.

Rose's hand grabbed the bag and pulled it open, dumping out the contents of the bag and looking to them, Two simple gold bands, a large blue stone with the word Noble inscribed on the bottom, a piece of TARDIS Coral, and a necklace with a golden stone. She fingered the necklace before reaching and pulling it up. She turned to the girl and nodded her head slowly.

"I'm ready"

The girl nodded and stood up placing her fingers on the sides of her temple. A golden light wrapped around them both. At 10:33pm Rose Tyler disappeared from the Parallel world.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the chair at the console room. His feet were propped up and he looked around. A small giggled erupted in his mind after a few hours of it being really quiet. He couldn't help but wonder what his ship was up too.

"_They are returning" _the TARDIS said in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" The Doctor asked but was only answered with silence.

* * *

In a small flat a red haired woman shot up and looked around. Her husband was still fast asleep and she had a pounding headache. She ignored the pain in her head before falling back down on the bed and shutting her eyes. A storm was coming and Donna Noble would be ready.

* * *

River reached the end of her life along time ago but was saved. Her life in a computer was enjoyable and taking care of Charlotte made her life interesting. She reached over and pulled her TARDIS shaped diary into her lap, the reminder of better days. Sure she enjoyed here, lived in ancient Rome, the world before humans, even ideas of the future but it could not fill the hole in her heart. She looked up and noticed Charlotte standing in the door way.

"What's wrong love?" she asked the girl.

"I can't sleep, A storm is coming" she replied clutching the teddy bear closer to her chest.

River nodded to the girl and patted her lap. Charlotte walked over and sat down in her lap and River flipped on a page to her diary and started to read to the child.

"I walked through the halls of the ship, The TARDIS as it was called. It was the most wondrous thing I had ever seen…" River read out loud to the girl. The story of her first time in the TARDIS was always her favorite but she couldn't hide the feeling, she sense a storm coming also.

* * *

**This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to; questions will be answered in the next chapter. Chapter two is going to focus around Rose and Donna more than the Doctor. Rose and Donna will have their own journey parallel to the one that the doctor is going to have but they will meet up in the end. I had to put River in this story because I love River and think she's kick ass, that and its not fun spending your life in a computer. Not sure how long this story will be but I'll see what I can do, seeing as I have 2 other stories that I'm working on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of Second Chances, I'm working on chapter two of The Year That Never Was: Not Alone and Chapter two of Miss Jane Smith but I seem to have this story stick out more than the rest, well is more of the fact that I have to plan out The Year That Never Was, and watch Doctor Who for Miss Jane Smith. Whereas this is completely in my imagination,**

**Disclaimer- Matt's Fez is red, The TARDIS is blue, I do not own, so pretty please don't sue.**

**Warnings- Not been beta so there is going to be mistakes.

* * *

**

Donna Noble was having a pretty normal day, well normal for her. Ever since she had woken up after an alien invasion where people were going on about planets in the sky and evil pepper pots, she had an urge to travel, get away from it all, and see something new. A year of her memories had gone missing and her mother told her that she had fallen and bumped her head. That story would have been more believable if her grandfather didn't look down at his tea and her mother ending it with how proud she was of her daughter. That and her clothes from her closet were missing. It's like she had ran away or something but every time she tried to think about the past year all she saw was an unknown man in a trench coat, a blonde girl calling her brilliant, and a pounding headache.

She walked out of the building that housed her and her husband's flat and walked over to the trash bin. She ran her hands up and down her arms not so much from a chill but a change in the air had happened. She turned and threw the trash bag in the bin before turning around and noticing a strange light before a young girl collapsed on the ground.

Donna had never see the young girl before but at the same time she had, it was the unknown girl from her dreams calling her brilliant but she looked so different. Her hair was no longer bottle blonde but a deep auburn, her face looked the same but she as taller and thinner, and she was wearing a hospital gown clutching a pouch tightly in her hand. Donna could only whisper one word before she ran to get her husband.

"_Rose"_

Shaun helped Donna carrying the girl into the flat and placed her down on their bed. Donna changed the girl out of the hospital gown and slipped on one of her night gowns, it was big for the girl but she was sure it would be more comfortable then the scratchy hospital gown. She walked into the kitchen where Shaun handed her a cup of coffee. Donna was rubbing her head in frustration.

"You seem to know her" he husband said looking to her in concern.

"It's hard to explain Shawn, I know her but I don't know her. She the woman from my dreams, the one who calls me brilliant" Donna groaned in frustration. "She shouldn't even be real, she just a dream"

"So you know her but you don't know her?" Shawn looked to her his eyes shifting "You let be carry and unknown woman into out flat!"

"Shawn she's not dangerous! Just do me a favor and call around see if any hospitals nearby are missing a patient" she knew that none of them would be but it would keep her husband busy for a while.

She threw her cup into the sink and walked back into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She placed the girl purse on the door where she could easily reach it. She grabbed the bag that she was holding and dumped the contents on to the bed. She picked up the necklace and smiled softly. Whoever gave it to her had taste. She picked up the chunk of corral and wondered with it was for a moment before she gasped.

* * *

_That unknown man was standing next to her before he threw something at the man who looked just like him, the girl was standing there too._

"_Chunk of TARDIS grow your own" the man in the trench coat said._

"_But that takes thousands of years." His twin replied._

"_No because __if you shatter fry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabilizer to a fold back harmonic of 36.3, you accelerate growth by the power of 59!" she answered back._

_Where would she know that from? She could barely change a plug._

"_We never thought of that" The two of them said in unison._

"_I'm just brilliant" she said with a grin._

"_The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be." Trench coat answered._

_She couldn't help but notice the sadness that laced in trench coat's eyes as she told him that. She reached up to put a comforting hand on his face before the memory shattered like glass and Donna dropped the corral back onto the bed.

* * *

_

"What the hell?"

Donna placed the corral back onto the bed before picking up a small blue glass bulb. She moved it around in her hands before noticing a small word, "_Noble"_ she gasped again before she heard a woman voice screaming in her head.

"Remember!"

"Remember what?"

"Just remember!"

Was the voice talking about some that happened or all the memories that she lost? She rolled the ball around in her hand before the voice broke through again.

"Remember, she needs you" the voice said in a calmer voice.

"Who needs me?"

The voice did a mental nudge to the girl that was lying on her bed.

"She needs you now REMEMBER!"

The shout caused Donna to gasp and squeeze the ball a little too hard, it shattered and a golden wisp floated into her mouth. Her mind was overcome with images and pictures or things she had never seen before but she remember that she had. More images flashed, the Ood, Pompeii, the Doctor in the TARDIS, Martha Jones, Jenny, Rose Tyler in the alternate world, Davros, Becoming the DoctorDonna, The Doctor's clone going on about the color blue and spanners. Then other images filled her head, memories from the Doctor. Almost a thousand years of memories swimming around in her head before settling.

Donna got up and went to wash her hand, picking glass out of her hand and mumbling under her breath. Everyone had lied to her, even her own grandfather. She had a whole other life, one with adventure and danger, not some temp stuck in a flat in London of all places. She scrubbed her hand under the water and mumble about if she ever saw that skinny prick again she was going to give him one hell of a slap. How dare he erase her memories and expect her to go back to a normal life. At least now she knew why she had itchy feet all this time. She wrapped her hand in some gauze before leaving the bathroom.

"I'm going to pay mom and granddad a visit. Keep an eye on Rose for me" she said while throwing on her coat and grabbing her car keys.

"Donna!"

Donna ignored him and climbed into her car. Neither one of them noticed Rose take a deep breath and breathe out a wisp of golden energy.

* * *

Donna pulled up to her mother's house and slammed her car door shut, stomping into her mother's house and looking to her mother.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" she screamed at her mother.

"Donna what on earth has gotten into you?" her mother asked her looking a bit worried.

"Gotten into me? My MEMORIES! That's what has gotten into me. You lied to me, said I hit my head, nothing changed but I knew something was different"

"Donna how?" her grandfather looked up to her.

"Not now, I'll explain later but you" she said pointed a finger to her mother "Lied to me and I am not happy right now"

"But the Doctor said you would burn if you remembered, I couldn't tell you"

"Do I look like I'm burning sunshine! I don't care what that space-boy told you, you shouldn't have lied to me."

"I was doing it to protect you!" her mother screamed back.

"Protect me how? By having me live a lie? By telling me that nothing has changed? That I'm still a temp when I could have done so much more!"

Wilfred shuttered at her words, she sounded just like The Doctor did before he laid down his life for him but he could understand why she was like that.

"And then you go on about how proud you were of me and how glad you were of this and that. That was never you, which threw up red flags in my head"

Donna threw her hands up in the air before continuing.

"For two years I've had dreams that I couldn't explain, an urge to travel that wouldn't go away, and a strong will to help people and now I find out that you have been hiding the reason why from me"

"How are you remembering all this" Wilfred spoke up and Donna calmed down instantly.

"Remember Rose, Rose Tyler, the one that saved you the night of the dalek invasion?" Wilfred and Silvia nodded "well she appeared in front of me and passed out, I don't know how seeing as she is trapped in a parallel world but she had this pouch with her and her purse but anyway. This blue glass ball with my name inscribed on it was one of the things inside of it. Well it was a memory code script. It reversed the effect of space-boy locking away my memories and it had a tad bit of regeneration energy in it to stop my brain from burning up"

"We were only trying to protect you" Silvia pointed out again.

"I'm not mad that you lied to me but now I'm a completely different person then who Shawn had married. It's not fair to him. You should have stopped me from marrying him."

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"Yea well it's not fair to him. He married a lie. Has a life with a lie. Forced into a lie. Somehow I think you knew I would have gotten my memories back one day. You not only hurt me but him as well. I'm going to have to explain this whole mess to him and hope that he can find a better life. No thanks to you"

Donna could only look at them before she stormed out of the house and headed back into the car. She ignored her mother's screams of asking her to come back into the house. She pulled the car into reverse and headed to a boardwalk by the Thames. She looked out before grabbing the steering wheel and letting sobs shake her body and tears fall from her eyes.

Her life had been turned into a mess. She wasn't happy being married but she couldn't tell anyone that. If it wasn't for Rose Tyler appearing when she did she had a feeling that her life would have become an even bigger mess.

She leaned back in the car and rubbed her hands over her face, wiping away the tears and thinking to herself. She could just take rose and run somewhere, ignore all of this but it wouldn't be fair to anyone. She would just have to sit down with Shawn and have a very long talk. Burn the midnight oil as they say. She turned her car back on and made her way back to her flat.

She pulled her car into the parking spot and just sat in her car, 10 minutes, twenty minutes, a half an hour. Finally after an hour she pulled herself out and headed into the flat. Shawn was sitting at the kitchen table tapping his fingers nervously and drinking a cup of coffee. She removed her jacket and prepared herself a cup of coffee.

"You've been gone for hours; if your mother didn't call I would have been worried sick"

"Shawn please just stop? It's been a long day and there is something we need to talk about"

Donna walked over and sat down next to him; she laced her hands with his and looked into his eyes. She took a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain this.

"You know how i have a year of memories missing?" Shawn nodded to her "Well the thing is I traveled with a man called The Doctor. Well at the end of our travels something happened where he had to erase my memories of him because I had received all of his memories and it was slowly burning my brain."

She leaned back and let go of his hands,

"That girl Rose had a pouch with her that had a glass bulb that housed a memory code script. It unlocked all of my memories and it had a tad bit of what's know as regeneration energy" she put a hand up to stop him "Regeneration is a long story, basically Time-lords, which was what the Doctor is, have this trick to cheat death, they change everything, body, personality, only thing left is memories."

"So what are you trying to say?" Shawn asked as he looked to her,

"I did a lot of growing up on my travels with the Doctor and what I'm trying to say is I'm not the same girl that you married. You have been dragged into a lie and I'm so, so sorry for that."

"But I love you"

"I love you too but you need a chance at a better life. With Rose here and my memories back my life just got a lot messier. Marriage doesn't feel right for me and if what I think is true then I won't be around much longer."

"What do you mean won't be around?"

"It's hard to explain. There are things we need to do, people we need to save, and a doctor to find"

Donna stood up and kissed him softly.

"I'll get the divorce papers tomorrow" she said sadly.

Shawn took a sip of his coffee while Donna headed back into the bedroom. She grabbed a phone book and started flipping through the numbers before finding the number she was looking for. She picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" a woman voice came on the other line.

"Sarah-Jane Smith?"

"Yes? Might I ask who calling?"

"Donna, Donna Noble, we met a while back, daleks, crucible etc."

"Oh Donna, it's good to hear from you"

"Likewise, listen I need some help can we meet up tomorrow for coffee?"

"Sure, there's a café down the street from my house. Here's the address"

Donna grabbed a pen and paper off of the nightstand table and quickly wrote the address and time down.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye" Donna hung up the phone and looked to Rose. Sighing slightly, she moved the blankets to cover her shoulders.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me you've got a time lord mind in you and a different Rose unconscious in you flat?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Not different, same, it's like she regenerated but she still completely human. I have no idea" Donna replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I thought she was trapped in that Parallel world"

"I have no idea, she just short of appeared in front of me but no dimension canon or anything like that. It impossible, no clone either so we can only find out from her."

Sarah-Jane nodded her head slowly.

"But anyway I need your help. Rose arrived with this pouch and inside it was a piece of TARDIS corral. Seeing as I have no idea what state Torchwood is in after the children of the earth fiasco I was wondering if you could help me"

"Sure, I'm sure Mister Smith and K-9 would be more than willing to help you and anything I have that could be of some help is yours"

Donna couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you so much"

Sarah-Jane and Donna talked a little more in the café before Donna decided it was time to return to her flat. Shawn had decided to let Donna have the flat for a few days and went off to stay with Donna's mother and granddad. She had put away a few things before she heard a rustling from her bedroom. She ran in to find Rose thrashing around in the blankets. Sweat gleaming from her forehead as she tossed and turned around in the bed. Donna rushed quickly over to the bed and grabbed the girl's shoulders and eased her down on the bed.

"Rose, Rose sweetie listen to me you have to calm down. You're safe and everything is fine" Donna whispered to the girl.

Rose calmed down and opened her eyes and looked to the red head.

"Donna?"

Donna nodded her head before looking the girl in the yes.

"I think it's time we had a talk" Donna said her voice steady and letting her know she wanted nothing but the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, banging them out like mad, not sure how long this story is going to be I'll just keep going until A. it's done or B. I get bored with it.**

**Disclaimer- if I make up a fake contract do you think they'll believe me when I say that I own the real thing?**

**Warning- AU, Has not been beta, etc. blah blah blah**

**Dedicated to: tenrosefanno.1 and Dreamcatcher49 who were the first reviewers for this story; this chapter is for you.

* * *

**

Rose was sitting at the kitchen table wrapped in one of Donna's dressing gown with her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. She took a sip before looking to Donna.

"I really don't know how I got here. I was in Royal Hope Hospital, basically um, dying of old age. I had a good life and realized that it was the end until this girl showed up. Hard to explain but she was the TARDIS in human form"

Donna raised her eyebrows at Rose before taking a sip of her coffee

"I know, I know but she explained to me that she could be there by slipping herself just not the entire TARDIS through the small cracks of the universe. Oh how did she put it? Glass of water sitting on a cracked table, take the water out of the glass and the water can slip through the cracks"

Donna nodded her head and let the girl continue.

"But she offered me a second chance and next thing I know I'm in your bed, looking completely different." She ended running her fingers through her hair.

"What about Clone boy there?" Donna asked.

Rose stiffened and took a drink of her tea before leaning back in the chair.

"After we were left on Bad Wolf Bay we tried we really did. A few months we were happy and then I started pulling away and he was pushing away. He pushes away it what the Doctor does but I didn't fight it I just let him do it. Then I started comparing him to the original Doctor and I realized it wasn't fair to him so i broke up with him. He deserved a better life than the one I could offer him. I knew in my heart that no one could ever replace the Doctor even though he was the Doctor but he wasn't. Last time I heard from him he was happily married to a woman named Verity Newman."

"Were you happy?" Donna asked while placing her hands over Rose's

"My life was good. I can't really complain I just wish I wasn't left on the bloody beach."

Donna got up and offered the girl a tissue. Rose smiled and blew her nose.

"What about you? Why did you stop traveling with the Doctor?"

Donna placed her cup in the sink before turning around and leaning back.

"Wasn't my choice to leave, his memories were slowly killing me. So he erased my memories and dropped me back of with my mum"

Rose tense and looked to Donna, questions in her eyes.

"No you're fine. After you arrived here I was going through that pouch you brought with you and that glass bulb, remember?" Rose nodded her head "well it had a memory code script and just a tad bit of regeneration energy in it, so I'll be fine"

Rose smiled in relief, glad she wasn't causing any damage but she had a feeling that was the reason why she was dropped off here.

"But when I get my hands on space-boy I'm going slap the hell out of him"

Rose giggled slightly before Donna returned to the seat at the kitchen table.

"I went to speak to Sarah-Jane while you were out cold"

"Oh really, how is she?" Rose asked finishing off her tea.

"She's good but you have a piece of TARDIS corral and if you want to be could grow our own"

Donna tried to hold back a smile and Rose tried to do the same but they both knew that they wanted to return to traveling.

"Oh why did I even bother to ask?" Donna said ask Rose broke out into a laugh and Donna did shortly afterwards.

"The DoctorDonna in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler; doesn't have the same ring to it" Rose added in between laughs.

"But first thing is first, you need new clothes, sorry I don't have anything that'll fit you" Donna added once they calmed down.

"You said I had my purse with me right?"

Donna nodded her head. Rose got up and headed into the bedroom. Returning a few moments later with her purse, she shuffled through before pulling out her wallet.

"When I was in Pete's world I didn't spend a lot of the money that Pete and mum left when they died. So if I'm lucky we should have more than enough to live off of." Rose said while pulling out a plastic card.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the back, entering her numbers she smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Oh we are very lucky" Donna smiled at her words.

* * *

The Doctor sat on the jump seat by the TARDIS; he had just finished visiting Jack. Good'ol Jack never changes. He had to admit he was ignoring him in his last 3 regenerates, not so much because of who Jack was but just because even after all this time Jack still rubbed him the wrong way.

He leaned back in the seat and rubbed his hands over his face, It was good to have a second chance at life but it still didn't change how lonely it was. He would check up on Donna but he was back into his old body, he would trigger the memories. Oh if only he knew.

He jumped up and set the coordinates. He knew that there was someone he needed to see, someone he owned a big apology to, Captain Adelaide Brookes. He landed down in her back yard and looked around; he heard himself screaming as he slipped into the back door; Sticking to the shadows of the house before he saw her enter. He cleared his throat and she turned the gun on him.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she asked still pointing the gun at him.

"Listen that's not me, well it is me just a past version. Different man, well same man. I've come to apologize"

Adelaide lowered her gun and looked to him not speaking a word.

"I need you to fire the gun for me, just so my past self thinks you killed yourself. Wibby wobbly timey wimey"

Adelaide nodded her head and fired her gun off into the living room. She turned back to him and still didn't say anything.

"Umm how about we get some tea" he asked, the air in the room was thick with silence.

She only looked to him before heading into the kitchen; she quickly but quietly put some water on the stove and looked to him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

The Doctor looked down running his fingers along the table.

"A lot of reasons really, I was tired of seeing good people die, I recently lost some-someone and I guess I just finally snapped"

Adelaide nodded her head and placed a cup of tea down in front of him before sitting down across from him.

"So what happens to you now, well the you out there" Adelaide nodded towards the window.

"Oh I die in a few months, the universe demands restitution" HE said shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip of tea.

"But you're here in front of me so you don't really die, you're just saying that"

"It's complicated, but I change into some guy who was in need of a haircut and continue on with my life, die a few more times until times up and I get a second chance in this body"

Adelaide only looked to him like her had grown a second head.

"Like I said, complicated" he said waving his hand.

"Did you mean what you said out there, Time Lord Victorious and being a winner" she asked before sipping her own tea.

"It was an act really, at the time a felt like the universal loser. I lost so many people that I hoped to save a few people but in the end it didn't matter, I lost them anyway" He replied looking down at his tea as it suddenly became interesting to him.

"This someone that you lost, who was it?"

"Rose, her name was Rose, dropped her off in a parallel world with my clone and turned my back on her. Crossed universe, risked her life to be with me and I just turn my back like she meant nothing to me"

"Sounds rough but it explains your actions a little better through I still don't approve" she said glaring at him.

"Don't worry; I never went down that path again. It was tempting at times but then I thought of you and what I thought you had done and I just couldn't go down that road again. I couldn't do that to someone else." He replied shaking his head slightly.

"So what now? I mean the time-line has changed and now the future is completely different."

"I've thought about that, people need to assume that you're dead so I can take you to the future see what your granddaughter accomplished. That is if you want. Live out the rest of your days among the Brooke Empire." He said shrugging his shoulders lightly.

Adelaide Brooke was declared dead the following morning. Having no information of her where abouts it was assumed that she had died with the rest of the crew on Bowie Base One. She spent the rest of her days on New Earth, reading about her family's history.

* * *

"So you mean to tell you two are going to grow a TARDIS out of this" Sarah-Jane Asked holding up the piece of corral.

"Yup in a matter of months it will be a usable TARDIS and in a year it will be fully grown" Donna said with a grin going through a box of odd and ends Sarah-Jane had.

"The Doctor always told me that TARDIS were grown not built, hard to believe really" Sarah-Jane said placing it back down on the table.

"What happened to the piece of corral the Doctor gave his clone?" Donna asked pulling out a few things and throwing them on to a pile.

"I have no idea, I assumed he grew his own but I'm not sure" she said shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Donna and Sarah-Jane only nodded their heads. Rose had a nice chat with Sarah-Jane when they decided to stop by. It had been a week since Rose had woken up. After getting rose settled with a new I.D, seeing as she was declared dead four years ago, a new wardrobe and a place to stay, Donna figured it was time to visit Sarah-Jane.

"Like I said not sure though, he seemed to be enjoying have a normal life, it might be pack away in a box somewhere as a family trinket or in a dump" Rose added flopping down on the bed.

"But anyway once this is grown we're taking a trip to Felspoon, I did want to go there before space-boy wiped my memories"

"If you grow a second heart I'll kill you" Rose said glaring at her.

"Then I'll regenerate" Donna replied with a smirk.

"Wait second heart?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"There has never been a human-time lord meta-crisis before so we are still wadding in unknown waters. Rose is still unknown too; crossing the void, looking completely different, but registering as completely human. I have a feeling that this is part of a much bigger plan" Donna added pushing one box out of the way and pulling out another one.

"Like Dalek Cann manipulating the timelines?" Rose asked

"Yea something like that" Donna replied.

"Well wouldn't you have shown the signs already, it's been over a year" Sarah-Jane pointed out sitting next to Rose.

"Well that's the problem isn't it, a year of my mind thinking it was human, now that I have a time lord mind it might jump start something or nothing at all. Like I said unknown waters" Donna added brushing some hair out of her face.

Donna grabbed and empty box and started placed all the little odd and ends she had found when she was going through Sarah-Jane's stuff.

"Found what you were looking for?" Sarah-Jane asked

"Yup, I have more then I need but it's good to have spares"

"God you're as bad as the Doctor" Rose added rolling her eyes.

Donna only turned around and grinned before lifting the box up and heading down the stairs.

"I'm just gonna throw this in the car and then we can grab a bite to eat" Donna added digging in her pockets for the car keys.

Rose and Sarah-Jane watched from the top of the stairs, both with a matching smile on their faces; Seems that Donna also picked up some of the Doctor's energy, well a lot of it. Rose was wondering if she was going to start talking about spanners and the color blue. Sarah-Jane put her arm around the girl before leading her downstairs.

They walked to a chip shop a few block from Sarah-Jane's house. They talked a little bit more about the house they bought. It was a few streets away from Donna's mum's house but she still didn't forgive her. Donna's granddad had stopped by a few days ago to wish them a happy house warming.

Rose and Donna returned to their house and Donna quickly got working on TARDIS. Rose said that she was a bit tied and decided to head to bed for a nap.

Somewhere in the past or the future, a TARDIS sighed happily as the pieces of her plan started to fall into place but even she could not stop what was to come and the hardships that would have to be faced.

* * *

**Alrighty there is chapter 3. As always mistakes have been made because it has not been beta. Even when I read over them I miss a few. Anyway I decided to let Adelaide live because I really like her character and thought that having her live the rest of her life somewhere else would have been better than making her kill herself. So why not toe future where she could see what her granddaughter had started.**

**Also with Donna and second heart thing, it was a two way BIOLOGICAL meta-crisis. I'm pretty sure she would have gotten a little bit more then his mind. but I'm still bouncing the idea in my head.  
**

**Anyway until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Took me a little longer this time, trying to plan out a story line for this chapter, I had to work around a bit on where I want this to go. I have the ending all planned out and a few of the last chapter's ideas swimming around my head, I'm just having problems working up to those chapters. So if anyone has any ideas, please let me know. I love hearing ideas from my reviewers. The first part of this chapter goes over how Donna and Rose are getting along in their first month of living together.**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I got my Doctor Who Poster in the mail, so I own a bit of Doctor Who.**

**Warnings- AU, Not been beta etc.

* * *

**

"Rose, Wake up I got something to show you!"

Rose snuggled deeper into her bed, ignoring the words of the red head that was trying to jostle her from her warm and comfy cocoon.

"Come on Rose, please" Donna asked; shaking the blanket covered form slightly, answered only by the grumbles of displeasure from the sleep monster.

Donna huffed and went down to the foot of the bed, grabbing a handful of bedding before swiftly yanking it off. Rose grumbled some more before wrapping herself up in her own body to keep warm. When that failed her she shot up and looked to the woman with a glare that could make _The Oncoming Storm _run and hide in fear.

"Oh don't give me that look, putting on your dressing robe and meet me out back"

Rose had realized that living with a morning person made life hell. Donna would be up and the crack of dawn making coffee and working on her own version of a sonic screw driver. After a half an hour she would become bored and run into Rose's room waking up the poor girl and asking if they could do something.

Rose had never thought Donna to be a morning person and grumbled about time-lord energy and mornings. After pulling herself up from the bed, she wrapped herself in her dressing gown and stumbled down the stairs. Looking around the kitchen and noticing that there was no tea, she sighed before pouring herself a cup of coffee; Adding three spoonful of sugar and a lot of cream before taking a sip. After finishing the cup, she decided to see what had Donna so excited and what she had founded that absolutely required Rose to be awake. Last week Donna has the urge to wake her up to show her that a flower in the garden had a steam that went in a zigzag. The week before that it was the way leaves had fallen from the tree and the week before that it was the way the front door squeaked when you opened it a certain way.

Rose found Donna to be a great friend and a wonderful person to talk to. She defiantly had The Doctor's energy and could go on for hours about one little topic. Rose once asked her if the shower had any hot water left and got a forty-five minute talk on the invention of the water heater and how they are different from the ones found on other planets.

But when Donna woke her up she was playing with fire around the devil. Rose had decided to get back at her a few times by short-sheeting her bed to slipping ice down her shirt when she was asleep. Rose would just grin and run the other way. One of these fights had ended with water all around the living room because Rose had decided to pour water on Donna and Donna had decided to grab the outside hose while Rose grabbed the one from the kitchen sink. Needless to say Wilfred was over the next day helping them dry out the living room before the mold started forming.

Donna had told Rose that it would be a good idea to wear the Necklace she was given. Donna couldn't explain it but she had told her that it just felt right. The air in the house seemed to shift ever so slightly when it was rested on her chest and Donna knew when she had taken it off because the air would become slightly stale and uncomfortable. Rose didn't noticed it but Donna had told her and Rose believed her. So the necklace stayed on Rose twenty four seven.

Donna told people that Rose was her little sister. Well relative speaking Rose was older than her now and Donna would smile and point out that she had almost nine hundred and fifty years of memories running through her head. Well not to complete strangers, they would think she was crazy and have her locked up. She would just smile and nod to complete strangers and she and Rose would walk off laughing after they got away. Donna figured that it was because of The Doctor's memories that made her care for Rose as a sister, but in truth Donna would have loved Rose whether she had The Doctor's memories or not. The DoctorDonna and the Bad Wolf. If that wasn't family then they didn't know what was.

Sarah-Jane stopped by a few times to see how everything was settling with them. She even had Luke with her one day when he was on break from college. Donna went over the makings of her new Sonic Screwdriver and compared it to Sarah-Jane's Sonic Lipstick. She revealed to Sarah-Jane that she was making Rose one for she birthday but told her to keep quiet about it. Sarah-Jane promised to keep her mouth shut.

Luke had enjoyed Donna long discussion of what they were doing and what would happen once the TARDIS was ready. Sarah-Jane and Rose just sat in the kitchen having their own little talks and leaving the brilliant minded to their own talks.

Wilfred had visited more times than the others, popping over once every other day to check up on everything. The first week, Donna's mum had stopped by a few times trying to apologize but Donna wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. She was still angry at her mother and Donna had gotten a look in her eyes that was similar to The Doctor's Oncoming Storm that Silvia would have to back down and Rose would lead Donna upstairs to calm her down and Wilfred would walk Silvia home. Donna figured it would take at least a century and a few near-death experiences to forgive her. Rose knew that she still loved her mum and it was just the stubborn side of Donna talking but she pulled Silvia aside and told her to give it a few months. If she knew her daughter well then she would understand why. Silvia agreed and knew Donna was well taken care of with Rose around.

"Please just call me if anything starts to go wrong" Silvia asked her one night with a pleading look only a mother could give.

"I will, I won't hide anything like that from you" Rose replied with a soft smile before offering a hug.

In the second week, Donna had come up with the Brilliant idea to visit Martha. Poor Mickey was in pain as the three girls jumped up and down and squealed with excitement when they found out that Martha had married Mickey. They stayed for dinner and talked about everything that had happen, what happened after the crucible, Donna losing her memories, Rose being left with The Doctor's clone. Martha had to restrain Mickey as he was threating to go after The Doctor with one of his guns. Martha had explained to them that last time they had saw The Doctor.

"We were fighting with a Sontran, we didn't know it at the time but he had us cornered. He just stood there with his mallet in his hand and a look of utter sadness. We knew it was good-bye" Martha said topping of the wine glasses around the dinner table.

"We haven't seen him since, no new regeneration or anything. I think it hurts him too much to go back to the past" Mickey added.

"I saw him too. It was New Year's Day 2005; he told me I was going to have a great year. I thought he was just some drunken bloke hanging outside." Rose smiled sadly "I woke up John, that what he was going by at the time, and asked him about it. He said he had no memory of it so I figured it was the end. I cried a lot that night. I didn't cry over the fact that he had died, I think I cried more over the fact that he did it alone"

The four of them shared a moment of silence before Donna had explained what had happened; Rose appearing in front of her, getting her memories back, their new house, and the TARDIS that was growing happily in their backyard. Rose and Donna had promised them a trip once they had run her in. Martha and Mickey were thrilled at the promise. They did miss time traveling even if it was only the short time that Mickey had and the tough time the Martha had.

Later that night Martha had opened up about the year that never was. She explained her travels around the world and the danger she faced every day. Donna had explained about the Meta-crisis that was killing her and in order to save her life The Doctor had to wipe her memories. Rose told the story of satellite five and The Bad Wolf. Mickey shuttered at the memory of seeing Rose look into that and all of a sudden disappear with the TARDIS, only not to return until Christmas with this new guy that passed out after wishing him and Jackie a Happy Christmas.

Not one of them noticed the gold stone the Rose wore around her neck pulsing faintly with a golden light.

They made a toast to being The Children of Time before they had decided to call it a night and keep in touch with each other. Rose had staggered into the house in utter exhaustion and begged Donna not to wake her up in the morning. Lucky for Rose, Donna had complied with the request and had a pot of tea ready when she woke up the next morning.

Rose smiled as she thought back on the last four weeks of living with Donna. She dumped out the rest of her coffee before heading to the back door. She ran into Donna who was telling her to cover her eyes. Agreeing to the red head's request she found herself covering her eyes with her hands and being lead out into the back yard by her elbows. Once they had stopped Rose had opened her eyes and found a Police box standing in the middle of the yard in all it blue and TARDIS-y glory.

"It seems she finally got her outer dimension in sync with the inner dimension. Just took the time stabilizers a few weeks to harmonize with the retro trans-dimensional bumpers and rectify the Worm-hole retractors. There's a bit on the inside if you want to talk a look" Donna said nodding her head towards the Police box.

Rose smiled before opening the door and stepping inside. It was still a bit small but it was growing. Corral supports were starting to form and the wires were starting to bunch together in the middle. The metal grating of the floor was still a bit rough and unfinished. Rose made out the faint outlines of hallways being formed at the other side. Rose was so deeply emerged in their growing TARDIS that she didn't notice Donna enter behind her.

"Give it another eight to ten weeks and she'll be ready to fly"

Rose jumped a bit not realizing that Donna had entered behind her. She placed a hand around her dressing gown and smiled.

"Will you teach me how to drive her? Once she stable enough of course" Rose asked, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Sure, it's not that hard. One she is run in and all, I'll start teaching you." Donna said with a smile.

Rose grinned and hugged Donna before they two of them left the TARDIS; arms around each other shoulders, once again neither one of the noticed the light pulsing once again from Rose's necklace.

* * *

Sarah-Jane called later that afternoon and was wondering if they would be interested in joining herself, Martha and Mickey for dinner.

"Sarah-Jane wants to know if you want to go out for dinner" Donna whispered, her hand over the phone.

Rose only looked up and nodded her head, holding her thumbs up.

"Yea, we'll be there, seven? Alrighty see you then" Donna hung up the phone.

"I think we spend more time out then we do at home" Rose said fixing herself a peanut butter sandwich to hold herself over until dinner.

"And that's not a bad thing, I have itchy feet I'm surprised we haven't left the country yet" Donna said smiling.

"I know the feeling, in the parallel world I spend a few months out of the year traveling. It amazed me how little things were different in the world"

"Really like what?" Donna asked pouring herself a cup of coffee"

"The Boston tea party threw fabric instead of tea into the harbor, Mount Everest is twelve feet shorter, The Panama Canal doesn't exist over there, stupid stuff like that"

"I never understood why they didn't have a monarchy; by the time Queen Victoria was killed her children would have been old enough to take the throne" Donna pointed out

"Yea it wasn't that, the universe split from yours when Victoria chose to marry her cousin Alexander instead of Albert. Seeing as he wasn't as strong willed as Albert the monarchy fell into despair and Queen Victoria was informed that she would be the last monarch."

"That makes a lot more sense"

"Yea, I had to do a bit of history studying so I didn't sound like a complete idiot when I spoke to people" Rose replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh you could never sound like an idiot, after all you are brilliant" Donna said with a smile placing a cup of tea down in front of Rose

Rose only smiled softly and took a sip of her tea.

* * *

They met up at the restaurant, a nice little Italian restaurant tucked away in the corner. Rose, Donna, Sarah-Jane, Mickey and Martha swapped stories about the past. Martha explain how her engagement with Tom fell apart after he told her that he was going to stay in Africa and wanted Martha to join him. Martha however had no wish to leave England and they broke it off. Two weeks later Mickey and Martha had their first date.

Rose was pleased the Mickey had found someone; after all she wasn't the idle girlfriend to him. Leaving with a strange man in a blue box, returning a year later, still going off with that strange man, a still expecting him to come running when she called. Martha fell into the same category, having no relationship with the man she had a crush on because of Rose. Yup they were perfect with each other.

Rose and Donna left the restaurant first. It was raining out. Donna complained while Rose slipped off her shoes and went running into a giant puddle in the park across the street.

"What the hell are you doing?" Donna yelled.

"I haven't danced in the rain in ages, come on it'll be fun" Rose yelled back.

Donna smiled and removed her shoes and joined Rose across the street, both of them jumping into the giant puddle without a care in the world, Becoming soaking wet within seconds. Rose reached over and grabbed her hands and pulled her on to the grass before they both slipped in the mud, giggling like crazy teenagers.

* * *

Off into the corner, hidden by the building, a man in a beige trench coat watched the two of them danced in the rain. Of course Rose looked familiar to the Doctor but he shrugged it off. After all he had met a lot of people in his lifetime. He just figured it was Donna, enjoying some silliness with one of her friends. He turned around and headed back into the TARDIS. If he had waited two more minutes she would have seen Martha run over and join them, followed by Mickey, and finally Sarah-Jane, who was reluctant at first but couldn't help but jump in once she saw the fun they were having.

* * *

Donna and Rose stumbled into the house still giggling like mad. They were covered in mud and they were shivering lightly. Donna and Rose threw their shoes off to the side.

"Best time I've had in ages" Donna pointed out grabbing a towel from the closet and throwing one to Rose.

"I forgot how much I loved to run in the rain. I use to do it all the time back in Pete's world. Drove my mother nuts" Rose said grinning, running the towel through her hair.

"I keep forgetting that I'm only 37, with the memories and everything, sometimes I forget to have fun doing silly things" Donna replied squeezing her wet hair into the towel.

"Did you see the look on Sarah-Jane's face when she decided to join us? It was priceless"

"She was the one that tackled Martha into the mud" Donna said laughing

"We need to do that more often, now excuse me I would really love a hot shower" Rose said heading up the stairs.

"Me too" Donna said following behind her.

* * *

Oh how the TARDIS wanted to kick the Doctor. Stupid Time Lord and his inability to stay in one place for long. Two more minutes was all it would have taken. He would have seen Martha and he would have rushed over to see if Donna was alright and then found out but oh no he had to return to the TARDIS. She was reluctant to head into the time vortex and sat in silence and sulked. The Doctor noticed but gave up trying to get any information on why his beloved ship was mad at him.

"Oh well, time to start planning again." The TARDIS thought to herself.

* * *

**Took me a bit longer to get this chapter done, I took a break from it for a while and worked on my other stories. I'm trying to figure out what to do for the next chapter so that one might take some time as well. But where I'm going with this depends. I think there's a good chance this might go into a not going to be finished folder. Enh I'll see how I feel about it once I'm done with the next chapter.**

**I changed the rules for the Parallel world because in my mind it didn't fit. Regardless on whether Queen Victoria was killed or not they still would have had a Monarchy. Her Eldest son was more then old enough to take the throne. So I did a bit a tweaking and had it so that Victoria married her Cousin Alexander instead of Albert. it makes more sense that way. well to me anyway.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five, not much really to say about it but I would just like to thank all of my reviewers. Because of you this story is going on. I have a tendency to slip away from my stories if I think that people don't find them interesting. Not because of lack of interest on my part but anyway I'm starting to babble so let's just move on.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I got The Sims Medieval and the thing crashed windows, deleting six pages of this story that I wrote. It wasn't in recovery either which ticked me off, anyway on to the story.**

**Oh and what's up with The Error type 2. I've found a way around it but still. It's crazy.**

**Disclaimer- I've changed my name to Barbra Beatrice Callaway, my initials are BBC so I own Doctor who. *grimaces at the name* better than the one I had, I guess.**

**Warnings- AU and Not been Beta

* * *

**

Eight to ten weeks Donna had said and eight weeks it was. Donna was thrilled when she went to inspect the TARDIS and found that it was done. It was still on the small side but she was adding rooms' everyday but in the terms of travel she was more than ready. Donna and Rose started to pack up the house, well not entirely, just their clothes and little things they wanted to bring with them.

Wilfred stopped by and Donna told them that they would be leaving in a few days and left the house keys with him. Donna told her grandfather that she would be returning for visits, so good-bye wasn't forever.

"Go do what you want to do and don't let anyone stop you" Wilfred said as he hugged his granddaughter.

"Thanks Granddad" Donna said.

He helped them load the last few boxes into the TARDIS and smiled. Donna however wasn't pleased when she saw her mother standing at the backyard gate with her arms crossed. She told Rose to wait for a few moments and walked over to her mother.

"I'm going whether you like it or not" Donna pointed out

"I know there's no point in stopping you. You always were stubborn; just promise me you'll come home"

"That is my home" she replied nodding over to the TARDIS

"I'll miss you"

Donna only smiled sadly before leaning over and hugging her mother.

"I'll come and visit, I promise" Donna said before heading back over to where Wilfred and Rose were talking.

After their good-byes to Donna's family, Rose phone up Mickey and Martha while Donna phoned up Sarah-Jane. They were both chatting away happily and made plans to meet for dinner again before their first trip. Donna had also whispered to Sarah-Jane about it being Rose's birthday and Martha called Donna a half an hour later, telling Donna that Mickey had informed her that it was Rose's birthday. So Donna conspired with Martha and Mickey about a surprise party and then informed Sarah-Jane of the details. Donna couldn't wipe the grin off of her face no matter how hard she tried.

Rose was a little suspicious with all the phone calls and the constantly grinning Donna but she shrugged it off and started to prepare dinner. She placed the food in the oven and turned to Donna, a grin plastered on her face.

"Last dinner in this house, well for now" Rose could barely contain her excitement.

"I know, Felspoon here we come" Donna said while pulling out a bottle of wine and popping the cork.

"I hate to be the someone that gets in your way" Rose said while she sitting down at the table. "You got your mind set on Felspoon but if you inherited the Doctor's driving skills" Rose continued with a grin "I don't think we'll ever get there"

"OI!" Donna said, pouring the wine in glasses "I may have inherited his memories but I'm sure I can drive better than him" she handed a glass to Rose "Beside, I'm a woman I can drive properly, ask for directions and everything"

"Ask for directions? In the time vortex?" Rose raised her eyebrows and looked to her "Just open the door, stop some random time agent" she lifts her finger and her voice rose a bit "Excuse me, can you point me to the 84th century?"

"I do not sound like that. However that's not a bad idea"

They looked to each other before breaking out in laughter. Donna raised her glass and Rose did the same.

"To the way life should be" Donna said

"To the way it's meant to be" Rose replied before they clacked their glasses together.

The new TARDIS sat outside in all its glory. While her two residents sat inside the house eating their last meal, she was busy focusing on the future. While everything was falling into place like pieces of a puzzle, something was trying to rip everything apart. She knew what she was dealing with. A time lord, a meta-crisis, and a girl with a piece of her sire's heart still residing inside of her. She had memories of the red head and of the girl who ghosted her sire's halls for years. She sat there and knew what she had to do, so her own plans started to fall into place.

The next morning Rose awoke and helped Donna unload the boxes that were put in there the day before. Donna went running down the hallway absolutely excited that the TARDIS had a fully stocked wardrobe room. Rose and Donna went running into it running over the clothes that were supplied by the TARDIS. Rose could tell that they would be dressing up more often. Donna was pulling out a few of the futurisc apparel that the TARDIS that stocked on. They laughed for a few hours going over the most ridiculous of things to the most beautiful of items.

After that little adventure into the wardrobe room, they returned to unpack their items. Rose loved her new room. It was no longer the pink and white of a teenage girl but a more formal room. It was a midnight blue walls and floor with silver designs around the top of the walls. The ceiling was a projection of different points in the universe and it seems to change every half an hour. The bed was her favorite part of the room. It was a four poster bed that was the same midnight blue and silver as the rest of the room. It was huge and sat in the east side of the room on platform. Rose climbed the three stairs to the platform and ran her hands of the detailed silver embroidery of the midnight blue duvet. She moved her hands against the deep redwood of the frame before playing with the silver tassels that held the curtains back. She flopped down on the bed and was surprised over how soft it was. She was very comfortable and if she didn't have to unpack she would lie in bed. She jumped off and continued to unpack; clothes going in the matching dresser and armoire, hanging her dresses and jackets in the closets, loading her make-up and other items into the matching deep redwood vanity, books and other items on the book self. She picked up her personal items and headed into the bathroom and her mouth dropped. It was better than the one she had in the Doctor's TARDIS.

Walking in she wondered why it was so different before getting an answer in the form of a mental nudge for the TARDIS. Her old travels were only temporary but this was permanent, it was her home now. She placed the box down on the counter before running her fingers over the marble countertop and beautiful facet. She put her items away in the draws and flatted the box. She figured it was time to find Donna and marvel at the bathroom later.

She picked up the flatten boxes and placed them in the console room before heading back down the hallway and knocking on Donna's door. Donna pulled open the door and smiled before letting her in. Donna room was much like her own instead it was emerald green and gold. Rose plopped down on Donna's bed, which was slightly firmer then hers but still comfy. Donna was busy putting away the last of her clothes.

"Do you know how long it took me to get a full wardrobe after I lost my memories? Nothing better happen to this wardrobe" Rose only smiled at her.

Rose shut her eyes and leaned back on the bed. The humming of the ship was slightly different then the Doctor's. It was a tad higher pitch and seemed a bit louder but it was still a comfort.

"Honestly Donna, we have a full wardrobe room, I'm sure if anything happens you'll have more than enough clothes" Rose said waving her hand.

"Oh stop it, head back to your room, we should get ready for the dinner tonight" Donna replied pulling the girl off of her bed and pushing her out the door.

* * *

"What do you mean she disappeared?" a man screamed in question at the doctor.

"Rose Tyler just disappeared two days ago. There was a young girl in the room with her and they both disappeared together. It's on the CCVs if you wish to view it" the doctor replied over a growing amount a fear.

"I don't care if you have it on the CCVs I just want to know where she went and seeing as you were no help well I don't want to ruin the surprise."

The man pulled out a blue and silver wand thing and pointed at the doctor. A green light shot out and killed the man. He pocketed the item and turned around, heading back into a blue police box and disappearing before security came up to question him.

John smith was not a happy time-lord. Rose had broken up with him so many years ago and he had married Verity Newman in hopes that he would make the little bitch jealous but it did nothing more then put a smile on a face and give him wishes of a happy life. So he pretended to be happy with Verity while he grew his own TARDIS and figured out how to get his second heart back. Once the TARDIS was fully grown he went working on a way to do that. Five years and a modified Chameleon Arch give him his wish. His first blood was his beloved wife. It was set up to look like a drive by shooting and he was even angrier when Rose didn't even come to the funeral to wish him well. She had her own life and moved one but the fact that she was single made him happy. So he was patient and waited a lifetime.

He figured he would wait until Rose was on her death bed before offering the chance to be Rose Tyler and the Doctor in the TARDIS. He was hoping that she would take his request to use the Chameleon Arch on her so their forever would be forever but he didn't count on her disappearing. She knew where she was and now it was time to cross the void without destroying the two universes.

He'd be damned if he let his twin get Rose Tyler.

* * *

Donna tapped her foot impatiently while she waited outside of Rose's room. She gave up and knocked on the door.

"Hurry up Blondie or we're going to be late!" she heard Rose shuffling behind the door.

"I'm not" The door open and Rose stood there "blonde anymore!" she pointed to her auburn hair to make a point before making sure she had everything in her purse.

Rose was dressed in a blue of the shoulder dress that tied under her waist with a black ribbon and flared down to her knees; she had on black boot that went a little above her knees and silver jewelry that Donna had her pick out when they went shopping for Rose when she first came here. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head with a few ringlets framing her face.

Donna only rolled her eyes before Hand Rose her jacket. Donna was dress in a forest green dress that had one side to her knee and the other to her calf, gold pumps and gold and emerald jewelry that her grandfather had giving her for her birthday. Her hair was pulled back and clipped up by a gold clasp.

They left the TARDIS and headed over to Donna's car. Donna made sure she had Rose's birthday gift in her own purse before climbing into the driver's seat. She couldn't help but grin.

"Why do you keep smiling like that?" Rose pointed out

"Oh I'm smiling? Do you know that on Bahow if you smile it's a sign of aggression and an open invitation to battle and on Malamorious if you're a man and you smile at another man you giving him permission, that is if you're married, to sleep with your wife..."

"God!" Rose cut her off "You're as bad as the Doctor. Forget I even asked" she leaned back in the seat with a huff.

Donna grinned to herself and silently thanked the Doctor for his gift of gab.

After fifteen minutes they pulled into the restaurant and went to the start of the line, much to the protests of those already in line but Rose ignored them and Donna shot them a look. They both flashed their before Donna spoke up.

"We're here with the Smith-Noble-Tyler party" Donna said placing her I.D back in her purse, Rose doing the same.

The host nodded before leading them into a private room on the second floor. Once open Rose got a shock as the room was decorated.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" everyone yelled.

"Oh my, no wonder why you were grinning" Rose leaned over and hugged Donna before walking over and giving a hug to Mickey, Martha, Sarah-Jane, and Luke.

They sat down and pulled out their menus and were looking over what to eat. Mickey looked over to Rose and grinned.

"So how old are you now, sunshine?"

"93, I think but everything that has happen so far I feel like a teenager again" Rose grinned and everyone else smiled.

"So what was life like in the Parallel world, well besides that failure of clone?" Martha asked peeking up from her menu.

"It was good. Work at Torchwood for a while but after I broke it off with John I decided to go back to school, to prove I wasn't a failure"

"You were never a failure" Sarah-Jane pointed out.

"Well I finished my A-levels and went to university" Rose continued with a smile "I didn't know what I wanted to do and took a bunch of classes here and there and finally founded something I love to do"

"What?" Donna asked.

"Well taking care of children so I worked up to medical school and became a Doctor of Pediatrics and took a few more classes in different fields. By the time I was thirty-five I was working at Royal Hope Hospital as a Neo-Natal Pediatrician"

Everyone looked at Rose, Mickey was shocked, Martha was smiling, Sarah-Jane looked proud, Luke looked like it was the coolest thing in the world, and Donna looked like she was about to hit her.

"Why did you tell me? We've been living together for 3 an half months!" she shrieked.

"You never asked" Rose retorted, hoping it was a good enough excuse.

"I can't believe you became a doctor" Mickey said, hoping to stop the argument.

"I didn't believe it either. Mum, Pete, and Tony were so proud when I finished Medical school. I think Mum wanted to thank the Doctor. I think if it wasn't for him I would have been a shop girl for the rest of my life"

"I think the Doctor changed all of our lives, we owe him a lot" Martha added, taking a sip of water.

Everyone nodded their heads before the waiter came in. they each placed their orders and the waiter took their menus and left them alone in the room once again. Rose was playing with the balloon that was tied to her chair. It was happy birthday with a bunch of question marks around it. She couldn't help but grin. Mickey was about to say something before a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Oh that would be our special guest. Rose can you get the door?" Sarah-Jane asked looking to the door then to Rose.

Rose nodded her head and got up to open the door. She smiled wide when she saw who was there. Jack was there holding a bottle of wine and a grin on his face. He held open his arms and Rose rushed in to give him a hug. He lifted her up and spun her around before placing her back on the ground.

"Rose I heard you were back, I love the new hair by the way and the body."

"Stop it" everyone said from the table.

"Jack, how are you here? I mean I heard you left after the 456 encounter" Donna asked.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat down at the table, popping the wine open and pouring everyone a glass.

"Well Martha found out from Mickey that Rose was having a birthday, Sarah-Jane found out from you so the lovely Sarah-Jane use her super computer Mr. Smith to get a hold of me, when she asked Martha where I was and no one knew, and when I found out that Rose was back I couldn't stay away" he said with his trade mark grin but Rose noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Jack" rose said placing a hand on it arm "What's going on?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong? Really I'm fine" Jack replied, however Donna didn't miss the shaking of his hand when he poured himself a glass of the wine.

* * *

**And I am going to end it there for now, it's getting long and if I keep going this chapter will be way to long, but I found this picture online so for all you Jack lovers out there, here is a scene change from Series Five- The Time of Angels.**

**River-they say there is something in the belly of the ship *she turns to look at the Doctor* that can never die.**

**Jack stood in the ship, his hands glue to his face. This was the last time he will ever go to a nightclub and gets drunk with a man name Alonso. He felt the ship crash but he didn't care, he could only hope that the Doctor could get rid of the Weeping Angel and unglue his hands from his face with his trusty Sonic Screwdriver. He turned to the Weeping Angel and smiled.**

"**I'm Captain Jack Harkness, are you are?"**

***grins* anyway please review and let me know if you have any ideas for this story. I would love to hear them. **

**Until the next time,**

**Professor Evans.**


End file.
